A Different Point of View
by arashi taihuu
Summary: An AU Maul fic, where he is a Jedi. Originally archived at the DMEB, includes an original female char. Here is the riff A Jedi travels through an anomaly to a parallel universe where old friends are enemies and there are new allies to be found. R/R pleas
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Basically none of the characters, places, etc

Disclaimer: Basically none of the characters, places, etc. in the story belong to me they are the property of George Lucas (except Tristiana). This is my first submitted fan fic, and I know I've done better, but oh well here goes. It shall be noted that this was originally archived at only the Darth Maul Estrogen Brigade (hence the colors and different pen name). –arashi taihuu.

A Different Point Of View

Chapter One

Tristiana Jisaan rubbed her eyes to work the sleep out. She had been in the cockpit of her ship _Elliptic Star_ for several hours, and had fallen asleep. Brushing a lock of red hair from her eyes she scanned the instrument panel.

__

'That's odd' she thought as she took a closer look at one of the readings. Several kilometers ahead there appeared to be some sort of anomaly.

Carefully she moved the ship closer. Nearing the anomaly she noticed a faint shimmering obscuring some of the stars. After scanning it more carefully she decided to fly the ship closer yet. As she started to inch closer, the shimmering abruptly grew and swallowed her up. With a brilliant flash of color and light she was out the other side. Behind her there was no trace of the anomaly.

__

'That was a waste of time' she thought a she glanced around and saw nothing had changed.

"Nothing different same place, time…" she trailed off as she noticed the data 

readout for date. It had jumped back five days.

'_Probably a malfunction_,' she thought as she turned the ship around and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant.

"Time to tell the council I found nothing."

Khameir Sarin walked quietly down the halls of the Jedi Temple, on his way to the council chamber. His tan robes made a striking contrast to the vibrant red tattoos on his black face. He paused briefly outside the chamber.

'_I wonder what this is about_,' he thought as he was led inside. He nodded to his former master, and fellow Zabrak, Eeth Koth.

"Ahh, Jedi Sarin came quickly you did," said Yoda.

"Yes Master Yoda," he replied. "Why did you wish to speak with me?"

"A mission have we for you."

"And a proposition," continued Mace Windu.

Khameir raised an eyebrow.

"Chancellor Organa wanted us to send a Jedi to investigate the situation on the planet Naboo," said Adi Gallia. "We picked you."

"We would like to send someone with you as well," added Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Surprise crossed Khameir's features; Obi-Wan was a very promising Padawan. Unfortunately his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had turned to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan had been devastated. Now even a year later he refused any offers to be Padawan of any master.

"When do I leave?"

"In a few hours."

He bowed deeply and left the room. A few minutes Eeth Koth came out of the chamber. 

"I got your telepathic message, what did you want to ask me?" he said.

"Khameir hesitated slightly before saying, "I mean no disrespect Master, but why are you sending Obi-Wan with?"

Master Koth nodded, "As you know he has had a rough time since Qui-Gon crossed over. He needs to go on more missions. Besides you two were friends when you were younger, perhaps you could get him to talk about the betrayal. He needs to get past this, the turning of a Master is very scarring experience for a Padawan, and vice-versa, hopefully you will never have to experience this."

Down the hall from them, Tristiana was starting a commotion.

"What do you mean I can't be here, I was raised here, I have been a Jedi for three years now, I have every right to be here."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the name you gave me comes up as deceased."

"Do I look dead?"

"Can we be of some help?" Eeth asked as he and Khameir walked up.

"Master Koth, I am glad to see you," she started, then she caught sight of Khameir. "You… you killed Qui-Gon. But… but Obi-Wan said he killed you, how can you still be here?" She ignited her green lightsaber.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Khameir said as he darted out of the way of her strike. Despite not wanting to fight her, he was forced to draw his lightsaber and ignite one end.

"Murderous Sith!" she spat crashing her blade against his.

""Hold it," Eeth said, "Khameir Sarin has been a part of this temple since birth and he has been a dedicated Jedi for two years now. Master Jinn turned to the Dark Side, not Jedi Sarin."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she warily drew away.

"A year ago Master Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were on an aid mission to Larazia, some thugs decided to attack the aid workers. Qui-Gon lost it and killed them, in doing so he turned to the Dark Side. He has become even deeper entrenched in it over the last year, so much so that he has threatened other Jedi."

"Really?" she said unbelievingly.

"He speaks the truth," a voice from behind said. 

They turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walk up. He bowed to Master Koth and nodded to Khameir, then he looked at Tristiana.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? We've known each other for years." In answer to his puzzled look she continued. "Its me Tristiana Jisaan." 

His eyed widened, "That's impossible she died ten years ago."

To be continued…

Ok, I know it isn't that long, but give me a break, I am transferring it from notebook to computer. Questions? Comments? Email me at [tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com][1]

-Sith of the North

   [1]: mailto:tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Once again, most of the characters, places, etc. don't belong to me, they belong to George Lucas (lucky devil). Parts of this chapter are almost a carbon copy of the movie (which was necessary for the story). Don't sue me though, I am a poor college student so all you would get are my bills.

Different Point Of View:

Chapter Two

The next thing Tristiana knew she was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

"What happened?" she asked groggily while trying to sit up.

"You fainted." Khameir said.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked as she made it to her feet.

"We would like to know the same thing."

She thought for a moment then blurted out "It must have been the anomaly."

"I don't follow."

"I was inspecting an anomaly for the council. When I got closer to get better readings, it sucked me through. I didn't think anything happened, but obviously something did. It could be this is an alternate universe from mine"

"An alternate universe?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," she answered mind racing. "In my universe you and Qui-Gon had just gone to Naboo on a diplomatic mission. To make a long story short you were ambushed, by the Sith. He attacked you and killed Qui-Gon, eventually you severed him in half."

"And I look like the Sith? Khameir asked.

"Yes, by all descriptions you look exactly like him."

"We should discuss this with the council," Master Koth said. "In the meantime 

Obi-Wan, Khameir, you have a mission.

Aboard the _Radiant VII_, Obi-Wan turned to Khameir, "What do you think about the girls story?"

He paused before answering, "I'm not sure. Alternate universes may possibly exist, but it has never been proven. Unless she is a clone, which is doubtful, or was somehow resurrected from the dead, I would have to believe her… for now." 

They were silent for most of the rest of the trip. As they neared the planet Naboo Khameir's eyes widened slightly as he counted the Trade Federation ships blockading the planet.

'Over a hundred' he thought 'This is more serious than the Chancellor thought.'

'Indeed,' Obi-Wan echoed into his mind.

"Captain, tell them we wish to board immediately." Khameir said. 

The pilot complied and soon they were looking at Viceroy Nute Gunray. As he spoke Khameir could sense, even from a distance, that the Neimoidian was nervous about them coming aboard. Not long after disembarking he and Obi-Wan were met by a silver protocol droid.

"I am TC-14 at your service. Follow me please." 

The droid led them to a conference room and left to inform her master. Flipping back the hoods of their dark cloaks they surveyed the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

"Really?"

"It's not about the mission, it's something elsewhere…elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan, while it is good to be mindful of the future you must concentrate on the task at hand. For the record though, I sense something strange as well."

"Do you think the negotiations will be long?"

"Master Koth and I have dealt with these types before, the negotiations should be short."

The droid had returned and was serving them tea when an explosion rocked the ship. They leapt to their feet and ignited their sabers. Suddenly a yellow gas filled the room.

"Poison," Obi-Wan said.

They deactivated their sabers and held their breath. A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a squad of battle droids. The two Jedi rushed out lightsabers blazing and cut through them.

"We have to get to the bridge," Khameir said as they started running down the hall.

"Offhand I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage," Obi-Wan deadpanned. 

When they reached the bridge Obi-Wan and Khameir worked together to try and cut through the door. They nearly had it when out of the corner of his eye Khameir saw two destroyer droids roll up.

"Destroyers, move it," he said.

They ran down the hall at superhuman speed, eventually they made it to the hanger.

"They're preparing to invade," Obi-Wan said as they looked at the army of droids assembling near the cargo ships. "Should we stow away so we can reach the planet and warn them?"

"Yes, separate ships would be best, we can keep in touch telepathically" Khameir said. "They are most likely blocking transmission, but we have to try to contact the Chancellor as well. He won't be pleased."

"Well, at least the negotiations were short," Obi-Wan said.

To be continued…

Questions, comments, heck even suggestions are welcome e-mail me at [tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com][1] -Sith of the North

   [1]: mailto:tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Anything to declare? Why yes; almost none of these characters belong to me, they are the property of a Mr. George Lucas. Anywho as usual no profit is being made, please enjoy the story. Again parts of this run close to the movie, but be patient it will veer off soon enough.

A Different Point Of View:

Chapter Three

As he was running through the swamps of Naboo Khameir Sarin wondered just how he got into this situation. Behind him were several MTTs, ahead of him some strange alien stood, mouth agape, screaming. The MTT was gaining on him fast as he neared the creature. When he reached the strange creature he tackled it, and held it in a force grip until the MTT thundered over. He got up and continued to look for Obi-Wan. The alien followed him.

"Exsqueeze me?" it said. "Whosa are yousa?"

Khameir Sarin, Jedi Knight." He said, walking faster.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks, thank you for saving my."

"Your welcome, now I would suggest leaving."

"But mesa must stay, my life belongs to you, as the gods demand."

'Goodie' Khameir thought before spinning quickly to deflect bolts from an approaching STAP chasing Obi-Wan.

He came up panting, "What's this?" he asked gesturing towards Jar Jar.

"A local… don't ask."

Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head.

"There are more of them coming, we should find someplace safe to contact the Naboo."

"The safest place is Gunga City, my home. Tis a hidden city."

"Can you take us there?" Kenobi asked.

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"My was banished, if mesa go back they will punish me."

"If those droids find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion." 

Khameir couldn't help but grin at the remark and the look on his friend's face as he said it. 

The Gun Gun led them through the swamps until they reached a small lake. There they began the swim to Otah Gunga. Their eyes widened as they swam over a ridge and the city came into view. Gigantic air filled bubbles fanned out ahead of them. As they neared the bubbles they could see humanoid shapes moving around inside. Jar Jar led them to a large bubble near the center of the city. Once inside they removed their breathing units and walked around. Many Gun Guns shied away from them, Khameir suspected it was due to his appearance. By removing his hood he had given them full view of his horned head and tattooed face, the piercing yellow red gaze didn't help either.

'Probably never even heard of a Zabrak let alone seen one' Obi-Wan projected into his mind.

A guard came up and arrested Jar Jar, soon after they were led to Boss Nass leader of the Gun Guns.

'Boy is he stubborn,' Khameir thought as the large leader steadfastly refused to help the Naboo.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle, what affects one affects the other, you must understand this." Obi-Wan said. 

Khameir nodded. 'He's learned a lot' he thought as the Padawan made another articulate argument.

"Fine then, get us a transport and we will be on our way," he said waving his hand. 

Boss Nass agreed and they turned to leave. Jar Jar looked at them sadly, the two Jedi stopped and exchanged glances. Neither really wanted to take the outcast but they couldn't just leave him. After a little negotiation they were off, Jar Jar in tow. Khameir sat quietly in the back of the Bongo while Obi-Wan and the Gungun made small talk. Every time a fish took interest in the little ship, he directed its attention elsewhere. In no time they surfaced in a canal in the city of Theed. Sneaking around quietly, they searched for sings of life in the deserted capital. Khameir spotted something out of the corner of his eye, "Over there." Obi-Wan nodded. The young Queen Amidala and her entourage were being led away by a group of battle droids. The two Jedi jumped off the bridge with sabers ignited. A few well placed kicks and slashes later and they were ducking into an alley with the refugees. To their credit they really didn't noticeably flinch at Khameir's appearance. 

"Thank you for helping us," the Queen said.

"We were sent by the Chancellor to help end this before it escalated."

"It appears you are to late." Gov. Bibble said.

"Something isn't right, I think you should come to Coruscant with us."

"I agree, it isn't safe here your Highness," Captain Panaka said.

"My place should be with my people, but perhaps I can do more good pleading our case to the Senate."

They quickly made their way to the hanger where the Queen's ship was located.

"We need those pilots," Panaka said.

"I'll get that," Obi-Wan said confidently.

Khameir strode up to the droid in charge and said, "I am here by order of Chancellor Organa, these people are coming with me to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?"

"Coruscant."

The droid considered this and said, "These people are to be processed, you are under…"

He never had time to finish the sentence as Khameir's red blade slashed him in half. The droids opened fire killing a few guards and pilots before meeting their end at the hands of the Jedi. 

Once aboard the ship Khameir made his way to the bridge where the pilot, Ric Olie, was preparing to take off. 

As the ship left the atmosphere the relative ease of the escape ended as the orbiting ships took notice and opened fire. They managed to evade many of the shots, but were then buffeted by several in a row.

"Shield generators gone," Olie announced.

The crew of R2 droids went to work immediately to repair the damage. They had almost finished when the engines were hit.

"We'll never make it now, we have to go back to the planet or be destroyed," Olie said.

Khameir nodded grimly, turning to Obi-Wan he said, "Tell everyone in back to prepare for a crash landing."

As usual feedback is appreciated and welcomed, send comments to [tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:tomahawkbrave@yahoo.com



End file.
